Esok yang Berbeda
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk menyelesaikan semua perasaan mengganjal yang masih tertinggal. Saat ini—sebelum hari berganti. Karena esok, semua tidak akan pernah sama lagi. / One-sided ShikaIno. Mention of ShikaTema. Other warnings inside.


Dirinya dan dirimu terduduk di satu bangku batu di pojokan taman yang sepi. Kalian seakan tenggelam dalam dunia kalian sendiri, mengabaikan fakta bahwa sayup-sayup suara kalian masih terbawa angin sampai ke tempatku berdiri. Kalian mungkin tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli. Karena kalian butuh waktu untuk mengakhiri, karena kalian butuh waktu untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati.

Karena kalian tahu, esok yang sama tak akan datang lagi.

* * *

**ESOK YANG BERBEDA**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Genre**__**:**_** Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Friendship**

_**Warning**__**: **__**Probably rush and a bit OOC. Canon (?). Not really a happy ending. **_

_**One-sided InoShika. Mention of ShikaTema.  
**_

* * *

"Jadi, semua sudah pasti, bukan?" ucapnya mengkonfrontasi. Tidak ada nada amarah di sana, hanya senyum yang tak biasa yang merekah. Dia, Yamanaka Ino, tersenyum perih. Memang samar, tapi aku bisa mengatakannya dengan pasti. Penglihatanku masih dapat diandalkan.

Kau terdiam. Hanya kepalamu yang mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu, hening lagi sampai mendadak ia menepuk pundakmu lembut—membuatmu kemudian menoleh. Kau, Nara Shikamaru, kini memandang bingung tak percaya.

"Selamat! Kau berhasil, Shika!" Suara kerasnya bagaikan kamuflase semata. Dia berusaha sedemikian rupa untuk menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarnya—kuduga.

Kau mengernyitkan alis semakin dalam. "Berhasil apa?"

"Berhasil … berhasil…." Dia seketika kehilangan kata-kata. Menggigit bibir bawah adalah tindakan yang ia lakukan selanjutnya. Namun tak lama berselang, dia terlihat berhasil menghimpun kepercayaan dirinya. "Berhasil membuatku patah hati."

Seketika, kau menunjukkan wajah tak mengira. Apa kau benar-benar baru mengetahuinya? Atau kau mencoba memainkan peranmu sebagai lelaki polos yang tak tahu apa-apa? Harusnya aku memang tidak peduli karena itu urusanmu, Shika.

"_Mendokuse_, Ino," gumammu. "Jangan melontarkan lelucon di saat seperti ini."

Dia menggerakkan telunjuknya, ke kiri dan kanan secara cepat. "_Tsk_, _tsk_," keluhnya, "kalau aku berniat bercanda, aku tidak akan hanya memanggilmu seorang. Akan kubawa serta Naruto, Sakura, atau bahkan Kiba dan Akamaru sekalian, untuk meramaikan suasana."

Mungkin aku telah salah bersembunyi di sini. Dan meski keberadaanku adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan, tetap saja dia menginginkan suatu privasi. Namun … aku tak ingin beranjak pergi. Karena itu, kubiarkan dedaunan semak semakin menutupi diri. Sambil cemas berharap agar tak seorang pun akan memergoki.

"Selain itu," sambungnya lagi bahkan sebelum kau sempat membalas, "aku tidak ingin bercanda di _hari terakhir _kau ada di sini."

Tidak ada sahutan. Tidak ada jawaban yang menenangkan, tidak ada kata-kata yang memberi harapan. Hanya kata yang mengikis habis semua impian hingga jatuh ke lubang keputusasaan.

"Maaf," ujarmu perlahan, "maafkan aku, Ino."

"Tidak," dia membalas cepat, "jangan minta maaf. Aku yang salah. Aku yang lengah. Aku yang telah melepaskanmu hingga … kau terlanjur terikat dengan_nya_."

Takut-takut, aku kembali mengintip. Getaran di akhir suaranya membuatku cemas. Dan sesuai dugaan, kini ia mulai menangis. Kau membiarkannya. Bukan, kau hanya _ragu-ragu_ untuk mengulurkan tanganmu.

Namun, aku cukup tahu sifatmu. Bagimu, dia juga adalah _teman_ yang berharga. Dia tidak mungkin kaubiarkan begitu saja. Melihatnya menangis adalah hal terakhir yang kauinginkan, aku tahu. Mungkin karena itulah, kau menggerakkan tanganmu secara kaku, kemudian membiarkan tangan itu mendarat di kepalanya yang berbalut helaian mahkota pirang.

"Maafkan aku," ulangmu lagi setelah menelan ludah. Kurasa kau kini bingung, kau tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Kau terlalu canggung untuk urusan melodrama. Otak jeniusmu jarang diatur untuk menuntaskan masalah yang berkaitan dengan wanita. Mungkin bagimu, bergelut dalam perang, menyusun strategi dan taktik untuk menang dari lawan, akan jauh, jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan menyelesaikan perasaan rumit yang disebut 'cinta'.

Dia mengangkat kepala saat suaramu tak lagi bergema. Perlahan, tangannya mengusap pelan butir-butir air mata yang terus mengalir dengan derasnya. "Sudah kukatakan," ujarnya parau, "jangan meminta maaf."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Dia menggeleng lemah. "Jangan tanya padaku," ujarnya masih sedikit terisak, "jika kau bertanya padaku …"

Kau menatapnya lekat, menunggunya melanjutkan kata-kata yang tak terlihat. Padahal semua sudah jelas, dia akan menjerat kuat jika kau memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengikat.

"… aku ingin kau tetap di sini. Jangan pergi. Tidak ke Suna, Shika. Tidak ke Suna." Dia menarik lengan bajumu; memberimu tatapan yang tak terelakkan. "Tetaplah di Konoha. Tetap … bersama…."

Sesaat kupikir kau akan terbawa suasana. Namun ternyata, kau berkelit sedemikian lihainya. Sekali lagi, kau menumbukkan telapak tanganmu di kepalanya perlahan, tanpa bermaksud memperlebar luka.

"Kautahu itu tak mungkin," kau menjawab. "Aku sudah memikirkan semua ini matang-matang. Membicarakannya dengan _tousan, kaasan,_ dan juga _Hokage_. Aku bahkan pernah menceritakan hal ini padamu dan Chouji, kauingat?"

Dia tidak bisa mengelak. Tidak ada bantahan, meski juga tidak ada persetujuan. Kau pun menghela napas panjang.

"Aku juga sudah menjanjikan hal ini pada_nya_," imbuhmu bijaksana, "_aku_ yang akan _pergi_ ke sana—ikut dengannya."

Tangannya perlahan mengepal. Aku bisa menduga bahwa dia tidak setuju dengan gagasan itu. Sesaat kukira dia akan langsung menyerah. Namun, aku lupa betapa keras kepalanya seorang Yamanaka Ino. Dia masih mencoba.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang tidak pernah peduli padaku." Suaranya tak lagi bergetar. Dingin—berusaha mengintimidasi. "Karena itulah, aku ragu memperlihatkan perasaan ini padamu!"

"Jangan membuat semua ini menjadi sulit, Ino. _Mendokuse_." Kau memegangi dahimu. Mulai frustrasi. "Kautahu aku peduli padamu. Kau _sahabat_ku."

"Kalau kautahu kenyataan ini sejak awal—kenyataan bahwa aku menyukaimu—masih bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai sahabat?" tuntutnya lebih gencar.

Kau terdiam dan menatapnya dengan sorot sedih. "Aku telah memilih Temari. Berandai-andai … tidak akan mengubah apa pun."

Dia terbelalak. Mata birunya tampak tidak percaya. Saat mulutnya nyaris terbuka, kukira ia akan meninggikan suara dan memperkuat segala daya untuk membuatmu tetap tinggal. Namun aku salah. Dia kembali menunjukkan senyum. Bukan senyum tulus tentunya. Namun, itu cukup membuatku sedikit gentar.

_Yamanaka Ino adalah seorang gadis yang tegar._

"Selesai," ujarnya. Sekonyong-konyong, dia berdiri. "Semua sudah berakhir. Kau akan pergi dan perasaanku akan kuakhiri sampai di sini. Tidak ada lagi perasaan yang diam-diam kusembunyikan. Shika dan Ino, hanya akan menjadi segelintir masa lalu yang tak akan ada lagi kelanjutannya. Selesai."

"Ino," panggilmu perlahan.

"Tidak akan lebih dari sahabat, itulah kenyataan yang harus kuakui." Sambil memunggungimu, dia pun mendesah. "Perasaan ini benar-benar sudah harus selesai hari ini—sekarang…."

"Ino," ulangmu agak keras kali ini. Kau bahkan langsung menarik lengannya hingga ia menoleh ringan sebelum benar-benar memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali menghadap ke arahmu.

Aku tidak menduga (dan kurasa dia pun tak pernah menduga) kalau kau kemudian akan merengkuhnya dalam pelukanmu. Kau memberikannya setitik kehangatan di sana. Kehangatan semu karena kau tak akan menjilat ludahmu.

"Maafkan aku."

Sekali lagi kata-kata itu terlontar. Sekali lagi kurasakan suasana mencekam itu menguar. Kulihat pundaknya kembali bergetar. Ya, dia kembali menangis.

Namun, sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke punggungmu, dia pun berujar sendu, "Kau harus bahagia di sana. Kau harus bahagia bersamanya. Kalau tidak, kau harus segera memberitahuku. Berjanjilah."

"Aku janji," ucapmu sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Aku akan bahagia. Lalu, aku akan kembali bersamanya untuk menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku bahagia." Kau memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Sekaligus … memastikan bahwa kau juga bisa bahagia tanpaku."

Kepalanya mengangguk lemah. Persetujuan telah kalian dapatkan. Negoisasi panjang dan adu argumen tidak perlu lagi kalian lontarkan. Kalian teman—sahabat. Meski satu di antara kalian sempat menyimpan rasa yang takkan pernah berbalas. Sampai kapan pun.

Saat ini aku tak akan menginterupsi lebih jauh. Bagaimanapun, pelukan panjang itu tak akan menyakitiku. Pelukan terakhir itu tidak bisa menghancurkanku. Dan karenanya, akan kuberikan kalian waktu sepanjang apa pun yang kalian butuhkan untuk saling melontarkan salam perpisahan. Lalu, imbuhkanlah sebuah penutup yang manis bagi kisah kalian yang tak bisa berakhir bahagia.

Aku tidak akan protes. Karena … Shikamaru telah memilih_ku_. Shikamaru akan menjalani hidupnya yang baru dengan_ku_. Hari esok bagiku adalah hari baru yang akan dipenuhi sinar mentari.

Namun baginya, bagi Yamanaka Ino, esok yang sama tidak akan pernah datang lagi.

*********終わり*********

* * *

Hanya sebuah _fanfict_ pendek yang tercipta setelah mendengar heboh-heboh soal _hints_ ShikaTema di _chapter_ terbaru Naruto T_T /agak nggak rela /tapi ya sudahlah~ _let it flow_ aja~ :"")

_Saa_, langsung aja beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ ini via _review_~ :""3

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
